cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Continuum
|date = December 8, 2007 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=9416 |termin = May 14, 2009 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=57576 |status = Defunct |statuscolor = Red |formermembers = The Grämlins New Pacific Order Independent Republic of Orange Nations Old Guard Valhalla The Phoenix Federation Multicolored Cross-X Alliance FOK Sparta Mostly Harmless Alliance The Order of the Paradox North Atlantic Treaty Organization }} Prior to the Karma War, the Continuum (tC, Q''') was the most powerful bloc in history. The Continuum ceased to exist on the May 14, 2009 when the remaining signatories (NPO, IRON, TPF, Valhalla, MCXA and OG) dissolved it as a result of the Karma War, after it had started to shrink after the Grämlins left on December 17, 2008. The Möbius Accords I. Preamble We, the undersigned alliances, in recognition of our common values and interests and in pursuit of our collective security, strength, and prosperity, enter into this binding agreement in furtherance of those goals. The signatories commit themselves to upholding the obligations they freely undertake by signing this pact. II. Nonaggression and Discourse *A – The signatories will refrain from coordinated military action against other signatories. Any signatory found to be engaging in military action against a fellow signatory will be subject to immediate expulsion from this pact and full military retribution. *B – All disputes between signatories will be resolved via private diplomatic channels. *C – A dispute is defined herein as a disagreement between governments. *D – The signatories recognize the value of unity and will refrain from public discourse towards fellow signatories that can be considered inflammatory, hostile, or harmful to the strength and prosperity of the signatory alliances. III. Defense and War *A – In the event that any signatory comes under attack, it is compulsory that all other signatories will come to the assistance of the attacked party. *B – An attack on one signatory shall be considered an attack on all signatories and will be met in defense by all other signatories with all means of assistance available. This assistance is mandatory and may not be overridden or mitigated by any means, including but not limited to conflicting agreements. *C – Assistance is defined as military, economic, intelligence, diplomatic, and all other forms of aid the signatories are able to provide. *D – Signatories shall have the option, but not the obligation, to engage in offensive warfare alongside other signatories or to aid those signatories in ways economic or otherwise. *E – Notice of offensive military action by any signatory must be given to other signatories no less than 72 hours prior to the commencement of hostilities. This time period will be used for the consideration of whether to undertake supportive offensive action. *F – Failure of a signatory to notify the other signatories of offensive military action may lead to a vote for the removal of that signatory from this pact. *G – Signatories shall not engage in offensive military action against any alliance which a fellow signatory is obligated by treaty to defend. IV. Diplomatic and Economic Assistance *A – The signatories recognize the mutual benefits provided by economic cooperation and may engage in voluntary programs designated for economic assistance or trade. *B – Should any signatory become involved in war, it is the duty of other signatories to offer diplomatic aid toward the peaceful resolution of that war, should such be requested by the signatory engaged in hostilities. *C – The signatories pledge their diplomatic support to one another and will retain unity in all public discourse. V. Admission of New Signatories *A – New signatories may be admitted to this pact by the consent of all existing signatories. *B – Admission of new signatories is by invite only. VI. Termination of Membership *A – Any signatory may terminate its membership in this pact following a period of no less than 72 hours following the notification of the other signatories. Termination of membership removes the former signatory from all terms and obligations of this pact and will not occur until after the aforementioned 72-hour period has passed. *B – Any signatory may bring forward a motion for the removal of another signatory from this pact at any time. Following the initial motion for removal, a discussion period of 48 hours shall take place, followed by a period of 48 hours in which signatories will vote for or against removal from the pact. Voting may be concluded prior to the termination of the 48-hour period if the required two-thirds majority has been reached, but will not be extended beyond the allotted 48 hours. *C – All signatories shall be privy to all expulsion proceedings and will not be prohibited from fully taking part in said proceedings. *D – A signatory may be removed from this pact by an affirmative vote for expulsion from two-thirds (herein defined as 66% + 1) of all signatories, with each signatory getting one vote. VII. Amendment *A - The terms of this pact may be amended by a unanimous vote of signatory alliances, with each alliance getting one vote. VIII. Ratification *A - The undersigned alliances affirm that they have approved this pact by whatever means they have in place for such approval, and that they do so without reservation or duress. Signatories Signed this 7th day of December 2007, For the '''New Pacific Order *Emperor Revenge **Divine Bovine Overlord **New Pacific Order **Moo-cows with guns **Moo Tang Clan Ain't Nuthin' to $%&@ With *Imperator Emeritus Dilber **The Pantless Thunderbolt **Standartenführer of the Order *Bakunin's Dream **Imperial Regent **New Pacific Order The New Pacific Order withdrew from the Continuum on the 14th of May 2009 For The Order of the Paradox *Crymson, Grandmaster *Feanor, Grand Hospitaller *Saber, Grand Chancellor The Order of the Paradox withdrew from the Continuum on the 20th of April 2009 For the Independent Republic of Orange Nations *bay102174, President *DarkMistress, Secretary of State, IRON Council *Shan Revan, Deputy Secretary of State, IRON Council *PE Shang, Minister of Defense, IRON Council *Finsterbaby, Deputy Minister of Defense, IRON Council *Marechal Raphael, Minister of Recruitment, IRON Council *Bill N Ted, IRON Council *Heft, IRON Council *Meterman, IRON Council *KevinH, IRON Council The Independent Republic of Orange Nations withdrew from the Continuum on the 14th of May 2009 For the Mostly Harmless Alliance Senate: *Crafj2 *Doc Taco *Gunblade *MadOverseer *Raholia Overseers: *Denzin - Internal Overseer *WCR - External Overseer *ArianGD - Operations Overseer *Tegalus - Head of Diplomacy Mostly Harmless Alliance withdrew from the Continuum on the 20th of April 2009 For Sparta *Wolve, King *Epik High, King Sparta withdrew from The Continuum on the 15th of April 2009. For the Grämlins Conclave *(DAC)Syzygy of New Syzygia; Praetor *adhambek of Syria; Executor *Steelrat of Ratshole; Judicator Council of Archons *HellAngel of A.S.D.F. *Bob Janova of Seria The Grämlins withdrew from the Continuum on the 10th of December 2008 For the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance *Sam, Chancellor *Ololiqui, Chancellor *CWC, High Council *Doctor Fresh, High Council *Emperor José, High Council *Enimecnegnev, High Council *Liffer, High Council *NeuralLink, High Council *Pitpit, High Council *RIOT, High Council *Wozzname, High Council *Valashu, High Council The Multicolored Cross-X Alliance withdrew from the Continuum on the 14th of May 2009 For FOK Council of Six *ikMark - President *AvengerNL - Secretary of Foreign Affairs *Divi Filius - Secretary of Internal Affairs *JanDoedel - Secretary of Defense *Mwanatabu - Secretary of Integration *MrCyber - Secretary of Economic Affairs And as honorable co-signer *Mnoire of mnoiresville FOK withdrew from The Continuum on the 17th of January 2009. For the '''North Atlantic Treaty Organization' *Anu Drake - Secretary General *King Tom - President *Buffalo Niagara - Vice President *Lenny N Karl - Secretary of State *The Pansy - Secretary of Defense *The Secret Designer - Secretary of Interior *Pameshlu - Secretary of Treasury NATO withdrew from The Continuum on the 5th of May 2009. For the Old Guard *Dictadora, Triumvir of External Affairs *MrNiice, Triumvir of Internal Policies *Reyne Mordigan, Triumvir of Operations Old Guard withdrew from the Continuum on the 14th of May 2009 For Valhalla *noWedge - Regent, Aesir & Tyrant *Chefjoe - Vice Regent *Lysdexia - Marshal *Tronix - Security Consul *Irish - Chancellor *Tilton53 - Emissary Valhalla withdrew from the Continuum on the 14th of May 2009 For The Phoenix Federation *Slayer99, Evil Overlord *TheBigBad, Evil Underlord The Phoenix Federation withdrew from the Continuum on the 14th of May 2009 See also *Announcement *Disbandment notice Category:Treaties Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct treaties of New Pacific Order Category:Defunct treaties of The Order of the Paradox Category:Defunct treaties of Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Category:Treaties of Valhalla Category:Treaties of Sparta Category:The Phoenix Federation Category:Old Guard Category:North Atlantic Treaty Organization Category:FOK Category:The Grämlins Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Treaties signed in 2007